


As Close As Possible

by prettypaladinss



Series: Teach Me How to Love (complete) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Lance is the sweetest boi, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Soft sex, Top Lance (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), Virgin Lance (Voltron), and Keith is naive as hell, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: There's one more lesson Keith wants Lance to teach him.





	As Close As Possible

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! Fics always take me longer than I anticipate. Also, we're descending into testing season at my school so that doesn't help. But writing this fic made me really happy, and I hope it does the same for you. 
> 
> This can be read as an extra chapter to Teach Me How to Love, or it can be read as a one-shot, though some details may not make sense (the necklace, etc.).
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith and Lance were on their way to their room after dinner with the others. The atmosphere in the Garrison dining room was always light and cheerful now that they had defeated all threats to the universe, but Lance had noticed that Keith was oddly quiet today, even for him. He desperately wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he wouldn’t do so in front of everyone. So about halfway through dinner, Lance reached under the table to squeeze Keith’s hand and remind him he was there for him, but to Lance’s surprise, Keith tensed at his touch and had to cover his blush with his other hand. The others were used to their PDA by now and didn't think much of it, but Lance was overcome with worry. They were almost six months into their relationship, long past the days of Keith flinching when Lance touched his arm. Something was definitely off. 

“Is everything alright?” Lance asked quietly. 

Keith could only hold his gaze for a moment before he had to look away. 

“I’ll tell you later,” he mumbled.

It seemed that the matter was more urgent than Lance had originally supposed. As soon as everyone was finished eating, Keith stood and pulled Lance up with him. Lance could barely say his goodbyes before he was practically dragged out of the dining hall. 

As soon as the door to their room slid shut behind them, Lance turned to Keith, eyebrows curved with worry. “Keith, what’s going-” 

“I want you to fuck me,” Keith blurted out. 

Lance’s eyes went wide. He blinked a few times. “What?” 

Keith stepped closer, determined look in his eyes despite his flushed face. 

“I want to have sex,” he said, speaking a little clearer. 

“I uh-” Lance stuttered. “Right now?” 

Keith nodded. He looped his arms around Lance’s neck, dark purple eyes already looking quite alluring. 

“Do you want to?” he asked. 

“I mean…yeah,” Lance admitted. Keith smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but Lance stopped him by putting his hands on his shoulders. “Wait, wait!”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed as he reluctantly pulled back. 

“Don’t you think we should talk about this first?” Lance asked. His heart was already pounding. He really hadn’t expected this, but he wasn’t complaining. He’d been wanting this for a while. 

“What’s there to talk about?” Keith asked. Lance found his pout adorable, but it wasn’t enough to ease his shock.

Lance bit his lip. “Like, I know we’re both virgins but have you um, touched yourself before?” 

Keith averted his gaze. “I-yes. But I haven’t ever...gotten there before.” He grimaced at his awkward wording. 

Lance’s mind started to race with thoughts of Keith spread out on his bed, panting, sweating, vulnerable, _shit_. He was already getting hard in his pants. He shook his head and focused on the Keith in front of him. 

“Do you...think about me?” he asked. His hands relaxed a little and slid around Keith’s back to hold him.

Keith bit his lip and nodded, eyes still wandering. “Mmhm.”

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed,” Lance urged him. Keith finally looked at him. 

“I think about you too,” Lance confessed. 

Keith’s face went bright red. He buried his face in Lance’s shoulder as Lance chuckled. He brought one of his hands up to run it through Keith’s hair. 

“Do you have supplies?” he asked. 

Keith looked up and nodded again. “Bottom drawer.” 

“Okay so, that’s all out of the way.” Lance’s voice trembled as he spoke. His shock had worn off, but his nerves were steadily building. He had always wanted his first time to be amazing, for both him and his partner. The fact that he cared so deeply for Keith only made him want to please him more. He wanted this to be _perfect_.

Keith quickly caught on to his overthinking. He slid his hand over from Lance’s neck to cup his cheek. 

“Hey. Don’t be nervous. No matter what you do, it’ll be perfect to me,” he told him. “I want you to guide me. Like one of your lessons.” 

Lance smiled at him half-heartedly. “You’re sure about this?” 

“ _Yes,_ ” Keith said. He leaned in so close that Lance could feel his breath on his lips. “I want to be as close to you as possible.”

Lance was momentarily stunned by Keith’s closeness. He took in the sight. Keith’s eyes were soft and bright at the same time, mouth slightly agape. Lance realized that he’d seen this look before, from the few times that they’d made out. He hadn’t been able to decipher it at the time, but now he recognized the look as pure _want_. And he was sure the same look was on his face. 

They both leaned in to kiss each other at the same time, lips fitting together perfectly. Lance felt a warm wave of relief wash over him as he let all his deeply buried lust come to the surface, pouring into the kiss with Keith. He pushed his tongue into Keith’s mouth and let it tangle with his, hearing Keith’s muffled moan.

Lance’s hands slid down Keith’s back and under his shirt. He heard Keith inhale sharply at the skin-to-skin contact. Fueling their competitive fire, Keith quickly slipped his hands under the front of Lance’s shirt. He groaned as his fingers ran over Lance’s abs. 

Lance took hold of Keith’s hips and edged them towards the bed. As soon as the backs of his knees made contact with the mattress, Keith let himself fall, pulling Lance on top of him. Lance braced his arms on either side of Keith’s head and straddled him so their bodies were pressed together. 

Lance was already getting drunk off the feeling of pleasuring Keith, of being so close to him. Their lips hardly left each other. Lance sucked on Keith’s bottom lip, drinking in his whimpers. He pulled away with a wet smack, then proceeded to kiss a trail from the corner of Keith’s mouth to the side of his neck, Keith writhing beneath him the whole way. He twined his fingers in Lance’s hair to ground himself. Lance sucked on a section of skin, revelling in how soft it was. He was surprised to find the skin reddening when he pulled away. 

Lance sat up and grabbed the hem of Keith’s shirt. “Can I take this off?” 

“Yes,” Keith breathed out. “But I want yours off too.” 

Lance chuckled. “Sure thing, babe.” 

He pulled Keith’s shirt up and over his head then dropped it off the side of the bed. He had to pause then. His eyes roved over Keith’s bare chest, his pert, pink nipples, defined abs, the light trail of hair dipping below his waistband. When his eyes flickered back up to his face, he found an even more perfect picture. Keith’s hair was fluffed out around his head, his eyes were half-lidded, and his cheeks were an adorable rosy pink. Fuck, Keith was hot. 

Keith flushed down to his chest and covered his face with his hands. “Don’t just stare, Lance!” 

Lance took hold of his wrists and pried them away from his face. He took time to kiss the inside of each one. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he told him. He looked right in his eyes and smiled. “You’re beautiful. I’m so lucky I get to see you like this.”

Keith eased up a little, though his face was still quite pink. Lance’s heart warmed when he noticed Keith was wearing his flower necklace. It hung right below his collarbone. He slid his fingers under it.

“Do you want to take this off?” he asked. 

“No,” Keith shook his head. He wrapped his hand around Lance’s. “Keep it on.”

Lance let go while Keith’s gaze dropped to Lance’s shirt. He reached out to grab his collar. Lance chuckled and let him pull his shirt off, tossing it off the bed.

Keith’s eyes trailed down his chest, mouth slightly agape. Lance felt himself flush. 

“Like what you see?” he teased, though a bit nervously. 

“Yeah…” Keith said honestly. 

He let out a shaky breath as he ran his hands over Lance’s broad shoulders. God, his skin was so smooth, how was that possible? 

Keith took Lance by surprise by flipping them over and proceeding to pepper kisses all over his neck and upper chest. The kisses were light and urgent, as if Keith needed to get his lips on every inch of Lance immediately. Lance chuckled at his frenzied demeanor, lightly holding him by his shoulders. His laugh turned to a yelp of pain when he felt Keith’s teeth sink into the side of his neck. Keith immediately retracted.

“Sorry, sorry!” he quickly apologized. “Was that not okay?”

“No no, it was fine, I was just surprised,” Lance said, trying to ignore his rising blush. 

He definitely didn’t expect to like that. Well, he didn’t exactly enjoy the pain, though it was only mild. What he liked was the depth of trust between them that the action displayed. Not to mention, the thought that Keith would leave bruises behind, little reminders of their love that would last for days. 

Keith averted his gaze. “It just...felt like an instinct. Probably some stupid Galra thing.”

“No, seriously, it’s okay,” Lance insisted. He looped his arms around Keith’s neck. “Some people like biting and others don’t. I actually...liked it. I don’t mind if you want to do it, just don’t like, make me bleed or anything.”

Keith stared at him. “You’re sure?” he asked. 

“I mean, as long as I can bite you too,” Lance said with a smirk. 

To his surprise, Keith answered rather seriously. “Of course you can. I want you to.” 

Lance trailed his eyes down Keith’s pale neck. Then he looked back up at his face. “You know it’s going to leave bruises, right?”

Keith’s hand instinctively went to his neck. “Oh. Right. Will people be able to see it?” 

Lance chuckled, rubbing circles into Keith’s shoulders. “Yeah, they’ll know. I can bite you somewhere where you can cover it up if you want.”

Keith shook his head and smiled. “No. I don’t care what other people think.” 

He leaned back down to kitten lick at Lance’s bruise, which was purpling quickly. Lance laughed lightly. Keith was so cute and yet so hot. 

After letting Keith kiss his neck a little longer, Lance flipped them back over and started to mouth at Keith’s neck. He kissed right over his pulse point, smiling when he could feel how fast his heart was beating. Keith let out contented little huffs as Lance kissed over to the side of his neck. 

It was a little odd, thinking about biting Keith. He wouldn’t ever want to hurt him. But if it was something he wanted, he wouldn’t hesitate to do it. 

Lance opened his mouth and latched his teeth onto a patch of Keith’s skin. Keith keened immediately, hands flying into Lance’s hair. Lance bit down until he was sure he left a bruise, then he let go. He licked at it just like Keith had. 

When he opened his eyes to look at it, he was pleased to find that it was already dark purple, a stark contrast to Keith’s pale skin. He looked up at Keith, who smiled at him. He smiled back. 

Lance dipped his head down and left kisses all over his upper chest. He traced his fingers over Keith’s sharp collarbones just to admire them, hearing Keith hum at the sweet gesture.

Lance worked his way down, staying gentle in his kisses. He hovered over Keith’s pecs and flicked his gaze up to Keith. 

“Can I-?” 

Keith nodded vigorously. Lance kissed his way down the soft flesh then gave his nipple a small lick. Keith moaned breathily and arched into it, his hands curling into Lance’s hair. Lance immediately looked up.

“Did it really feel that good?” he asked. 

Keith nodded. He had shut his eyes tight and his mouth had fallen open. When his eyes fluttered open, he stared down at Lance, still breathing heavily. 

“Keep going,” he urged. 

Lance gave him a small smile then ducked his head back down. He wrapped his lips around Keith’s nipple and sucked, flicking it back and forth with his tongue. 

“ _Lance!_ ” Keith cried out. 

He tangled his fingers in Lance’s short, brown locks, digging his nails in. The slight pain should have bothered Lance, but he found that he liked it, liked knowing how much he affected Keith. And hearing Keith moan his name sent blood straight to his dick. 

When Keith’s moans subsided and he stopped writhing so much, Lance retracted from his nipple with a soft kiss. He lowered his head to kiss up from Keith’s cleavage and over his necklace to his other nipple, latching onto it with his lips. Keith’s breath caught in his throat. His voice tumbled through little gasps and moans that sent Lance’s thoughts into a frenzy. He brought a hand down to thumb at Keith’s other pec. He knew it was irrational, but Lance felt like he never wanted to stop pleasuring Keith, never wanted there to be a moment when his blissful moans weren’t filling the air.

Still, he knew he had to stop eventually. Or, he at least had to move on from Keith’s chest. After a few minutes, he pulled off and looked up at Keith, panting slightly. 

“You doing okay?” he asked. 

Keith nodded, eyes a little out-of-focus. “Feels so good,” he sighed.

Lance smiled at the praise. 

He tilted his head back down and moved to kiss and lick down Keith’s abs, fawning over how firm they were. When he reached for Keith’s waistband, he shot a glance at Keith, who nodded instantly. He tucked his fingers under the band of both his pants and boxers and tugged them down his legs. Keith whined and covered his face when his flushed cock bobbed up right next to Lance’s face. Lance wanted to tell him again not to be embarrassed, but his attention was quickly taken up by the view before him. He almost drooled over the defined V-shape in Keith’s abdomen, leading down to coarse black hair at the base of his pink, rock-hard dick. He was an average length but decently thick. With Keith fully naked in front of him, Lance’s imagination started running wild, but he quickly snapped out of it and focused on the hard-to-believe reality he was experiencing. He tugged Keith’s pants and boxers the rest of the way down his legs and shoved them off the bed. 

As he lowered his head between Keith’s legs, Keith whimpered and clenched his thighs, clearly still shy. Lance ran his hands along his hips soothingly. 

“It’s okay, mi amor,” he said. “Every part of you is beautiful to me.” 

Keith looked at Lance through his fingers and smiled softly. “Thank you,” he said.

Lance smiled back. “Just telling the truth.”

He stared for one moment longer before dipping his head down and kissing the side of his cock. Just that light touch made Keith’s hips twitch. 

“You’re so sensitive…” Lance mused. 

Keith looked down at him. “Is that a bad thing?” 

“No, I think it’s cute,” Lance said. His smile turned to a smirk. “And it’ll only make things feel better for you.”

Keith blushed pink and covered his face again. Lance chuckled and turned his head to lick a stripe up the side of Keith’s dick, making Keith moan softly in response. It tasted saltier than he expected, but he didn’t mind. Especially when Keith was reacting like _that._ He sucked the head into his mouth and as soon as he did, Keith cried out and bucked his hips. Lance didn’t pull off. Instead, he closed his eyes and took another inch, starting to bob his head. Keith bit his lip hard as his body moved on its own, arching up towards Lance. Lance sucked harder and slid one of his hands over Keith’s hips to cup his balls and squeeze lightly. 

“Oh, fuck!” Keith exclaimed. 

He clapped a hand over his mouth, startled by his own loudness. Lance noticed this and pulled off. 

“Oh Keith, please don’t muffle yourself,” he urged. He crawled up Keith’s body and tugged at his wrist. “Let me hear you. I wanna hear how good I make you feel.”

Keith stared at him, embarrassment fading into trust. He nodded. Lance guided his hand away from his mouth up to his own cheek. Keith surprised him by cupping his other cheek with his free hand and pulling him down for a kiss. Lance hummed in surprise but went with it. This time, Keith took more authority, pushing his tongue into Lance’s mouth rather gracelessly and tasting everything he could. Lance let him explore for a heated minute before he had to pull away. They were both breathless. 

“You ready to move on?” Lance asked.

“Yeah,” Keith said.

Lance gave him a smile before moving to lean halfway off the bed and retrieve Keith’s “supplies” from the bottom drawer. He found a small bottle of lube and nothing else. 

“Um...babe. You don’t have any condoms,” he said. 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t think we needed them.”

Lance laughed a little. God his naivety was adorable. Lance grabbed the lube and laid on top of him again, kissing his nose. Then he looked him in the eyes.

“I mean, it’s not like you can get pregnant, but it gets a little messy if you want me to…” his cheeks heated up, “...finish inside.”

“I don’t care,” Keith said. 

He wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck again, pulling him close. He gasped when he felt Lance’s body press against his. Lance groaned softly in response. He was suddenly aware of his still-clothed cock brushing against Keith’s. 

“I wanna feel it inside,” Keith whispered. 

_Fuck._ Keith was going to drive him insane. 

Lance dipped his head down and planted a few kisses under his jaw. 

“If that’s what you want,” he said. 

He moved down Keith’s body again and placed his hands on his thighs, earning a shiver from Keith. 

“Spread your legs for me, sweetheart,” Lance said. 

Keith whimpered but opened his legs wide so Lance could lay between them. Lance took in Keith’s tight, puckered hole. Fuck, it looked so small. Was he really going to fit? 

Before he could worry about it too much, Lance was distracted by the sight of Keith’s thighs. They were a milky white color and muscular, but still soft-looking. He massaged his hands up and down them, making Keith moan quietly. Lance gave in to temptation and kissed the inside of Keith’s thigh. Keith hummed and flinched away from it but quickly settled down. Lance planted wet kisses all along his inner thighs, absolutely reveling in how soft the skin was. The ticklish yet pleasurable sensation pulled high-pitched whines out of Keith, driving Lance even crazier. Before he could completely lose himself, he popped his head up.

“Can I bite you here too?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Keith breathed.

Keith’s hands were on either side of his head, grasping at the sheets. His eyes were clouded with lust, and Lance was almost in disbelief that he was the one doing this to Keith, getting him to open up in ways he never had. He was so lucky. 

Lance ducked his head back down and kissed another trail along his right thigh. He licked at a section of skin then bit down. Keith moaned and threw his head back. His hands shot down to tug at Lance’s hair as he continued to mark his thighs up, biting and sucking all over. When Lance finished, Keith’s thighs were covered in purple bruises and trembling. Lance pressed a last kiss to the top of Keith’s thigh then reached for the lube. 

“Wait,” Keith said, sitting up on his elbows. 

Lance looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He braced himself on his arms so they could talk easier. 

Keith’s eyes flickered down to his pants, where the button looked fit to burst. 

“I want your pants off,” he said. 

Lance was momentarily stunned by Keith’s bluntness again, but he quickly shook it off with a grin. He chuckled nervously as he moved to unbuckle then unzip his pants. He had to shuffle around on the bed a bit to get his pants and boxers off, but once he shoved them off the bed, he sat up on his knees again and palmed himself lightly. He sighed at the long-awaited relief. 

After a few strokes, he opened his eyes to look at Keith. His mouth had fallen open and he was staring unabashedly at Lance’s cock. A red blush spread across Lance’s cheeks and upper chest. 

“You’re um,” Keith swallowed. “Kinda big.” 

Lance felt his ego inflate and laughed nervously. He didn’t want to brag, but he was...bigger than average, in both length and thickness. 

“Are you still okay to do this? You don’t have to take it all if you don’t want to,” he said. 

Keith shook his head. “No, I still want to.” 

He surprised Lance by sitting up and trailing a hand down Lance’s abdomen. He finally took his eyes off his cock to look up at him. 

“Can I try giving you a blowjob?” he asked. 

Holy fuck. Lance almost felt like he was going to cum right there and then, with Keith’s handsome face looking up at him, lips just inches away from his cock. 

He smiled and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

“If you really want to. But you can’t make me cum. I want to make sure I save myself for you,” he said.

Keith nodded, a determined look in his eyes. “Alright. I just...really want you in my mouth.” 

Lance swallowed hard as another wave of arousal ran through him. “Okay.”

He took in their position and realized that it wasn’t exactly ideal. 

“Here, is it okay if you get off the bed and sit on your knees? It’ll be more comfortable like that,” he suggested. 

Keith nodded and slid off the bed. Lance sat at the edge of the bed and shyly spread his legs open so Keith could be closer. Keith placed one hand on Lance’s thigh and the other around the base of Lance’s cock, whining when he realized it was so thick his thumb and pinky couldn’t wrap around it completely. Before Lance could say anything, Keith opened his mouth and tried shoving it all in at once. He gagged almost immediately and jerked his head back, coughing. 

“Oh baby, slow down,” Lance cooed. He brushed locks of hair away from Keith’s face. 

Keith gave him a smile that said, _I didn’t know any better._

Lance smiled back. “Try starting with the head. And use more saliva,” he recommended. 

Keith nodded. He took a deep breath and wrapped his lips around the head. His eyes fluttered closed as he licked at the tip and sucked. 

“Ugh, just like that babe,” Lance groaned, throwing his head back. 

Keith hummed at the praise. He worked more spit into his mouth as he took more inside and started to bob his head.

Moaning, Lance closed his eyes. Fuck, Keith’s mouth felt so good around him, warm and wet. He was only taking about one-third of his dick, but his touch-starved nerves were on fire. When he opened his eyes, he found Keith staring at him and he could barely take the sight. Half-lidded purple eyes looking up at him through thick eyelashes, pink lips wrapped around his thick cock. 

“Dios mio,” he groaned. 

His hips thrust forward involuntarily, making the head hit the back of Keith’s throat. Keith moaned around the length and started bobbing his head faster. His hand trailed down to fondle Lance’s balls. Lance cried out. White-hot pleasure spread through his abdomen, and he knew he was close. He gathered Keith’s hair into a ponytail and gently pulled him off, making Keith huff with dissatisfaction.

“Sorry babe,” Lance said through heavy breaths. “It felt really good, but I was getting close.” 

Keith was gasping for breath himself, but he smiled up at Lance and nodded. 

Lance held his arms out to him. “C’mere.” 

Keith crawled back onto the bed, sitting on Lance’s lap. Their lips met but parted with a gasp when their cocks brushed against each other. Lance maneuvered them so Keith was laying underneath him again. He kissed Keith’s wet, swollen lips as he grinded their cocks together, drinking in each of Keith’s adorable little mews. After a few thrusts, Lance aimed lower so the head of his cock rubbed against Keith’s hole, then his balls. Keith threw his head back and moaned loud. They stared at each other as Lance repeated the motion a second, third time. It felt _amazing,_ but Lance knew they both wanted more. He kissed Keith again before sitting up between his legs. He grabbed the bottle of lube, which had rolled over to the side of the bed, and drizzled some on his fingers. 

“I’m going to prep you now, okay?” he said. 

Keith nodded. He bit his lip as Lance hovered his lubed-up fingers by his entrance. Lance used his other hand to spread Keith’s thighs further apart. He looked at Keith one last time, then started to circle his rim with a finger. Keith gasped as soon as his finger made contact. Noticing this, Lance smiled at him gently.

“Just relax,” he said. “I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

Keith stared at him with curved eyebrows, then nodded again. “I trust you,” he said. 

Lance’s heart warmed at that statement. He turned his gaze back to Keith’s hole. He circled and pulled at the rim a few more times before stopping in the middle. They both held their breath as he pushed his finger inside. Keith’s eyes shot open. He stiffened and took in a sharp breath. Lance stroked his thigh lovingly as he slowly eased more of his finger inside. 

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” he said. 

Keith kept his eyes on his face, a slight crease between his eyebrows. “It feels weird. To have something in there.”

Lance’s thoughts immediately went to worry. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Keith said. He shifted his hips a little closer to Lance. “I like it.”

Lance closed his eyes and moaned quietly. He slid the last section of his finger in so his knuckle brushed against Keith’s rim. Keith let out a shaky breath, keeping his eyes on Lance. Lance curled his finger and dragged it along his walls, searching for that one spot he knew would send Keith into absolute bliss. All of a sudden, Keith shouted and thrust his hips up. 

Found it. Lance thought to himself. 

He stroked the spot repeatedly, watching Keith writhe and moan beneath him.

After he calmed down a little, Keith opened his eyes and stared up at Lance. “I-is that my-?”

“Yeah,” Lance breathed. 

Keith rocked his hips against his fingers. “I knew it was sensitive, but I didn’t know-” he gasped as Lance pressed harder, “-it would feel this good. Shit, _Lance!”_

He groaned and tossed his head to the side as Lance started to thrust his  
finger in and out of him, stroking his prostate every time. 

“Oh, babe.” Lance chuckled and leaned down to kiss his hipbone. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to pleasure you.” He smiled up at him. 

Keith covered his eyes his arm. “God, Lance you’re-“ he cut himself off. 

Lance cocked his head to the side. “I’m what?” 

Keith uncovered his eyes and looked right at him. “You’re perfect. I’m so lucky—mhm—I get to be yours. ”

Lance paused his movements. “Mine?” he asked, voice cracking with surprise. 

Keith nodded. Lance smiled wide and reached for Keith’s hand with his free one. 

“Aww Keith. I’m yours too,” he said. 

Keith smiled as well and squeezed his hand. Lance squeezed back then let go of his hand to hold his hip instead. He pressed a second finger against Keith’s entrance. 

“You ready for more?” he asked. 

Keith nodded vigorously. Lance pulled his first finger all the way out, then pushed the two of them in together. Keith whined and balled his hands into fists. He was tense again, and Lance massaged his thighs to try and get him to relax. Keith looked at him apprehensively, then let his body go slack. He shut his eyes tight as Lance pushed his fingers in all the way. Keeping his eyes on Keith’s face, Lance slowly spread his fingers apart, pressing against Keith’s walls. Keith’s lips parted to let out his moans. 

“Lance…” he whined. 

Lance hummed as he pulled his fingers out only to push them back in, curling against his prostate as he did so. Keith yelled and arched his back. Lance built up to a slow pace with his fingers, keeping them scissored apart to gently stretch Keith open. Keith whimpered and gasped through it all, thrusting his hips up when something felt particularly good.

Lance couldn’t help but notice the precum leaking out of Keith’s cock and dribbling down the sides. He leaned forward and lapped it up, making Keith mewl and toss his head to the side. He sounded so good, so pleasured, Lance didn’t want to stop. He sucked the head of Keith’s dick into his mouth. 

“Aaah! Lance!” Keith cried out. 

Lance kept thrusting his fingers in and out of Keith while he alternated between licking and kissing the side of his cock, and sucking on the head. Keith dug his nails into the sheets, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Mhm, Lance I think -- I --” he said. 

His voice came to a peak as his back arched. With his lips still wrapped around his cock, Lance felt a warm, salty liquid spill into his mouth. 

_Oh my God, he’s cumming, I made him cum,_ Lance thought to himself deliriously. 

He swallowed it down by instinct as he listened to Keith come down from his high with heavy breaths. When he sensed he was done, Lance pulled off and slowly retracted his fingers from Keith. Then he crawled up his body to kiss him, though Keith was so dazed he could barely respond. He let out little gasps when he tasted himself on Lance’s tongue, and Lance smirked at that. He nuzzled their noses together and gave Keith a chance to catch his breath.

“Wait,” Keith said, still panting. “Because I came already does that mean I won’t come again?” 

Lance smiled sweetly at him and planted a few light kisses along his cheek. “Mm, it’s different for everyone. If you feel like you can keep going, we can. But if you want to stop, that’s okay too.”

“No,” Keith said. He wrapped his legs around Lance’s hips, pulling him closer and taking him by surprise. “I wanna keep going.” 

Lance bit his lip as his cock grinded against Keith’s hole, wet with lube. “Okay.” 

Lance looked down between their legs, and Keith followed his gaze. 

“Are you going to fuck me now?” he asked. 

Lance coughed, surprised again by Keith’s directness. He sat up between Keith’s splayed legs, trying to gauge if he was prepped enough. He pursed his lips. His hole still looked pitifully small next to his dick.

“Not yet. You’re not stretched enough,” he said. 

Keith huffed impatiently and Lance laughed. He leaned down to kiss Keith’s thigh. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you, babe,” he said. “Trust me, it’ll be worth the wait.” 

Keith was still pouting, but he nodded eventually. 

Lance grabbed the lube again and squeezed more onto his fingers. He pressed three to Keith’s entrance, pulling a gasp out of him. Lance’s eyes flickered up to Keith’s as he slid his fingers in. Keith’s mouth stretched open and he closed his eyes tight. Lance would’ve stopped if not for his loud moan. His eyes fluttered open. They held each other’s gaze as Lance pushed his fingers all the way in. 

Keith was squeezing so tightly around him that it almost made it hard for Lance to pull his fingers out. He did so slowly, savoring every sound he coaxed out of Keith. Once his fingers were completely out, he took a moment to pull at his rim before pushing back inside with his fingers spread further apart. He started to pump his fingers in and out of him, curling them on the way out to just graze his prostate. 

Those little touches were enough to get Keith hard again. Sweat gathered on his forehead as he clenched and unclenched his thighs. He was torn between closing his legs around Lance’s fingers and opening them up even wider. He stopped thinking about it altogether when Lance laid down on his stomach to plant sloppy kisses all over his thighs. They were even more sensitive after all the biting, making it feel like Lance’s lips were sending electric shocks through his skin. Keith arched his back and gave in, no longer holding back his voice. 

Lance brought his fingers to Keith’s entrance and spread them out. He looked wide enough now, and his hole was so wet with lube that it made a squelching sound every time he pushed in. He pulled his fingers all the way out then grabbed the lube to slick himself up. He sighed as he rubbed the cool liquid onto his dick. Once he was ready, he laid on top of Keith, feeling Keith’s flower necklace between their chests. 

Lance looked him right in the eyes, face solemn. “Are you absolutely sure about this?” 

Keith nodded, looping his arms around his neck. He crossed his ankles behind his back again. “I want you.” 

His pupils were dilated so wide only a sliver of purple was showing through. Lance could still see the love and lust in his eyes, but there was fear there as well. 

“Okay,” he said. “Just tell me if you need to stop.” 

He reached down to position himself at Keith’s entrance. They both gasped when he made contact. After making sure he was angled correctly, Lance turned his gaze back to Keith. They kept their eyes on each other as Lance pushed inside. Keith’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes flew open. Lance leaned down to leave kisses along his jaw. He paused when just the head was inside, though the tight heat squeezing around him made him want to jerk his hips forward until he was completely buried. Luckily his concern for Keith overpowered his instincts. 

“You okay, babe?” he asked. 

Keith took a deep breath. His eyes flickered down to where they were connected, and he groaned. 

“You’re really inside me,” he said.

Lance grunted as he suppressed another urge to thrust himself inside. “Yeah.” 

Taking him by surprise, Keith used his grip around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away with a soft smack. 

“Keep going,” he said. 

Lance didn’t take his eyes off Keith as he pushed more of his cock inside. Despite his shaky breaths and occasional winces, Keith insisted he keep going so he did. He kissed his lips and cheeks and whispered sweet nothings to him through it. 

When he was about halfway in, Keith suddenly let out a moan. Lance smiled. 

“Did I find your spot?” he asked, teasing lilt in his voice. 

“Yeah,” Keith said shakily.

He looked down between their bodies again and bit his lip. Lance caught his chin and tilted his head back up. 

“Just keep looking at me,” he said. 

Keith gave him a small nod. 

“I’m going to pull out now, okay?” Lance said. 

Keith nodded again. Following Lance’s advice, he kept his eyes on him. Lance slowly pulled out until just the tip was inside, then he pushed back in, angling himself up towards his prostate. He knew he found it when Keith moaned breathily and thrust his hips up. He stared into Keith’s eyes as he eased his cock out and back in again, building up to a slow, gentle pace. Their moans and heavy breaths mingled in the air between them. 

“You doing alright?” Lance checked in. 

“Mmhm,” Keith hummed. “Does it feel good?” 

Lance chuckled and brushed a kiss on the corner of Keith’s mouth. Keith seriously felt so good around him, even better than his mouth. Although he was only using half of his dick, if they kept this up, he would climax soon. 

“You have no idea,” he said. 

After another thrust, Keith used his legs to pull Lance closer. “You can go deeper.” 

“Are you sure?” Lance asked.

“Yes Lance,” Keith whispered. “I want all of it.” 

Lance paused his movements to kiss Keith on the lips. He was on such a high; warm, fuzzy affection melding with hot pleasure to create the best feeling he had ever experienced. 

He pulled away but stayed nose-to-nose with Keith. “Whatever you want.” 

Lance pulled all the way out then pushed back inside until he was a little deeper than before, keeping the same slow pace. Keith let out a shaky breath. Lance kissed his cheek as he started to pull out again. 

They took their time, Lance working a little more of himself inside with every thrust. He nuzzled his face into Keith’s neck and left light kisses there. Keith dug his nails into the back of Lance’s neck as he moaned and gasped through everything. 

When Lance was almost all the way in, Keith said, “Lance...I think I’m close.” 

Lance shifted so they were face-to-face again. “That’s good, baby. I am too.” 

He reached down between their bodies to stroke Keith’s cock, making him jump and moan loudly. With that extra touch, Keith started rocking his hips to meet Lance’s thrusts. Lance pushed the last of his cock inside. They both let out a groan. Blue eyes stared into purple as they both neared the edge. 

Keith’s voice raised an octave and his back arched, so Lance started stroking him faster, thumbing over the head. Keith mewled and let his legs fall open around Lance. He closed his eyes, abdomen tensing. After a few more touches of Lance’s hand and another brush against his prostate, Keith came, spurting white onto their chests. 

Lance groaned loud when he felt Keith clench tight around him. He managed a few more thrusts before cumming himself, spilling into Keith. 

They were both panting, still staring into each other’s eyes. Keith pulled Lance down to press their lips together. The kiss was passionate, euphoric, and loving all at the same time. 

When Keith pulled away, he fell back against the bed and closed his eyes. Lance pulled out gently. Keith whined, and he shushed him while pressing kisses to his cheek. Once he was completely out, Lance kissed Keith’s forehead then sat up and climbed out of bed. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said. 

Keith just hummed in response. 

Lance slipped into their bathroom and grabbed a couple of towels. He wet one and used it to wipe himself off. He wet another, grabbed a dry one, and brought them both back to Keith. 

He climbed back into bed, happy to be returning to Keith’s warmth. He giggled when he saw that Keith was half-asleep already. He rubbed down his stomach with the wet towel then dried him off. Keith mumbled complaints but made no move to stop him. 

Lance went on to his hole. He first wiped around the edges then saw that there was more flowing out. He gently inserted two of his fingers back inside to scoop the cum out. Keith hummed loudly, too fatigued to be aroused again, but still stimulated. Lance rubbed his thigh soothingly and soaked up the cum with the towel. He only had to put his fingers in one more time before it seemed like Keith was clean. He patted around Keith’s hole with the dry towel then tossed both onto the nightstand. Finally, he collapsed onto the bed next to Keith. 

Lance drew the covers over them. He pulled Keith’s back against his chest and kissed his neck. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Keith turned his head and nuzzled their noses together. 

“I love you too,” he said. 

They both fell asleep soon after, wrapped in each other’s love and embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe for more! I'm hoping to post a fic at least every month. I'll alternate between fluff and smut.


End file.
